The Most Insane Story Ever
by Masterob
Summary: This is my first Fic, it is a major Crossover, there may be characters you don't know. There is some matireal in this story that will make you yak a little, but I've read worst on this site, to me it's pretty tame, don't read this if you can't take a joke


**The Most Insane Story Ever**

_I don't own any characters or songs on this big crossover. This is rated R for language, NC-17 for sex scenes. John Cena guest stars._

The story begins with Inuyasha training with Goku. Yusuke is watching with amazement. "WINDSCAR", Inuyasha's Sword, the Tetsaiuga unleashed a Powerful attack. "KA ME HA ME HA" Goku unleashed a Blue energy Beam. An Explosion occurred. Both Fighters were on the Ground. "Good attack Goku", Inuyasha said out of Breath. "You too Inuyasha", Goku said, also out of Breath. "That was one hell of a fight" Yusuke said. "Damn right" Said Inuyasha.

But elsewhere, Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru was watching. "Inuyasha's worn out, now I can attack". Then a small girl named Rin comes. "Milord, what are you doing?" Rin asked. "Nothing, just go play with Jaken", Sesshomaru said. "I can't, he killed himself, he said he can no longer deal with his living hell", Rin Said. "Fuck, he was my Goddamn servant. Ah Fuck it, he was useless anyway, now to kill Inuyasha and claim Tetsaiuga", and with that, Sesshomaru was off.

"Let's eat, I'm starved", Goku said. "You're always starved, is you're stomach a bottomless pit?" Inuyasha teased. "Fuck you", said Goku, giving the finger. "What the hell is that light?" Yusuke asked. "Shit, it's my brother". Inuyasha was right as Sesshomaru came. "Inuyasha, prepare to die". "The hell I am", Inuyasha said as he charged at his brother, both engaging in a sword fight. Cue DMX's _X Gonna Give it to ya_ "He needs help, SPIRIT GUN" Yusuke fired a white beam at Sesshomaru. "ENERGY WAVE", Goku fired a yellow blast. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" Inuyasha used his deadly claws on his brother. End _X gonna give it to ya._

Sesshomaru was down. "Face it, _Fluffy_, 3 vs. 1, you lose", Yusuke bragged. "How about we even the odds, GALLIC GUN", a beam struck the heroes. "Who the Fuck, Vegeta!" Goku said shocked. "Yes Kakarot, I'll finally have the chance to kill you", Vegeta said. "It's still 3 on 2 asshole", Inuyasha said. "Oh really, take this!" It was Remy "Gambit" Lebbaiu! He threw one of his cards at the heroes. "Gambit, what the Fuck!" said an annoyed Yusuke. "I'll tell you what the fuck, punk, I am tired of playing mister goody 2 shoes with the Goddamn X-men, now, we 3 will dominate this whole damn planet", then all the Villains attacked the heroes, but the heroes over powered and the villains retreated.

"Those bastards, we'll get them", Vegeta said. "How the bloody hell do we do that?" Gambit asked. "We know their friends and family", Vegeta started saying, and "so we just take one hostage, and lure them to a trap". "Genius", Gambit said, "So let's travel to my hideout". "One problem", said Sesshomaru. "What", Vegeta asked. "I need someone to watch Rin". "Lets take her to my house, my daughter Bra (Bulla) will watch her", Vegeta said. So they went to Capsule corp. in West City where they left Rin with Bra and Goku's Granddaughter Pan (they are unaware of the battle against Goku, Inuyasha and Yusuke), and left for the hideout.

Back at the training area, the 3 fighters were most upset. "Assholes, what the hell were they thinking?" asked a very annoyed Yusuke. "I don't fucking know", said Inuyasha. Then a small fox boy Shippo comes. "What happened here that you are cursing and appear beat up?" he asked. "FUCK YOU!" Inuyasha & Yusuke said at once as they bonked him on the head. "KAGOMEEEEE!" Shippo cried. "Inuyasha SIT!" said a very upset Kagome. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "Bitch", he muttered. Then she punched Yusuke hard in the stomach. "Jesus, woman, what the Fuck?" Yusuke said angrily. "You hurt a kid you fucking idiot", Kagome said. "Let's go back to Capsule Corp." said Goku. So they all left while Inuyasha & Yusuke were cursing under their breath.

So the 5 arrived at capsule corp. Bulma greeted them. "What's up gang?" "What's up, I'll tell you what's up!" Inuyasha said, "You're Goddamn Husband, My Sonuva Bitchin brother, and that fuckin card mutant Gambit attacking us!" Notices Rin with Pan & Bra. "You", he pointed at Rin, "You travel with my brother, tell me where the Fuck he is, NOW!!!" he screamed. "Are you Inuyasha, Yusuke & Goku?" she asked. "Yes, we are", he calmly. "Sorry, I can't tell you", she said. "Why the Fuck not?" said an angry Yusuke. "You better if you want to fuckin live til tomorrow", Inuyasha threatened with his claws. "Hey, it's not nice to threaten little girls" Shippo said. "You are annoying", said Goku as he hit Shippo. He started crying. "I'll fuckin kill you", Kagome said strangling Goku. "What's happening, why is Shippo crying", Kent Paul said running in with the mop, with Maccer with a broom. They loved Shippo like a brother "Never mind", said Kagome, "I got it". "Oh, well we finished cleaning Mrs. Briefs. So can me and Paul go to the bar, please?" asked Maccer. "I don't know", said Bulma. "Come on, we did your fucking chores", said Maccer. "Look guys…" Bulma started. "Fuck, you're worst than Tommy Vercetti, and he's a bad ass", said Paul. "Fine then", Bulma said. "Great, well see ya later Shippo", said Maccer. "Bye Guys", said Shippo. They left.

Elsewhere, a Cop by the name of Leon Scott Kennedy was looking for Gambit with the help of Frank Castle, AKA: "The Punisher". "Fuck, where the hell is Gambit!?" Leon said with Rage. "Leon, calm down, we'll find that motherfucker", said The Punisher. "I'll call Carlos & Jill, maybe they have seen him", Leon said.

"I asked you a fucking question, where are those shitheads hiding!?" Inuyasha was still yelling at poor Rin. "Leave her alone Inuyasha, stop being mean", Shippo said, holding Rin in his arms. "Fuck off runt; I'm not stopping til I hear where they are". "Right here half-demon", it was Vegeta! He then cut the power so it would be dark. "AAAAHHHH!" was the cry of a woman. Bulma then rerouted the power. "HOLY SHIT, THAT BASTARD TOOK MY WIFE!!!" Goku yelled. He was correct. Chichi was nowhere around. "Dammit, where did he go", Inuyasha said. "Is there a Problem", a Man said. Everyone turned to the door. It was Leon & Frank. "You guys cops?" asked Kagome. "Indeed", The Punisher stated.

So everyone explained what happened. "So Gambit is working with these guys, Sesshomaru & Vegeta", Leon said. "Yeah, and those motherfuckers have my wife, and that Goddamn brat won't tell us where they are", Goku said referring to Rin. Leon walked up to her. "Listen honey, see this badge? I'm a cop, you have to tell me where those guys are hiding", Leon said. "I can't tell Inuyasha, Yusuke & Goku where they are, mister", Rin said. "If they leave, will you tell me", Leon asked. "Sure", Rin responded. "You heard her guys", Leon said. So the 3 left, swearing under their breath. So Rin told Leon where they were, and he told everyone else. "We need someone to go there and see what they have in store, so we can be ready", Leon said. "Why not go find them and kill them", Inuyasha asked. "Too risky, besides, they may kill the woman, plus it's easier to trap and ambush them, if we learn where & when their next attack is, but how the hell do we learn their plan without them knowing?" Leon asked. "Shippo can shape shift", Yusuke stated. "I can't shape shift without exposing my tail idiot", Shippo said harshly. "I'll braid it", Rin said with a giddy look on her face. "O…k", Shippo said noticing the look. "Well, come on", Rin took Shippo to another room.

3 hours past. "This is suspicious", Yusuke said, "It shouldn't take this fucking long to braid his tail". "It did look rather big", Punisher said. "Not that big", Inuyasha said all angered, and went to the room's door and screamed at the top of his lungs, "HURRY THE FUCK UP DAMMIT, AND STOP PLAYING WITH SHIPPO'S ASS. THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE DOING THIS MOSTLY TO TOUCH SHIPPO THAN HELP US!" He then overheard Rin say, "It was fun while it lasted". Shippo agreed. Inuyasha looked as he were to vomit, so did Yusuke, since he knew from the start, and was now sure after seeing Inuyasha. "How do we get there", Shippo asked. "I'll drive you there", Leon said. So Leon, The Punisher and Shippo got in the car and drove to the villains' hideout in the woods at the top of a hill.

They noticed Vegeta leave, so they waited 10 minutes before Shippo shape shifted so no one gets suspicious. "Just go and talk to Sesshomaru or Remy, & we'll wait here", said Frank. So "Vegeta", walked into the cabin, and overheard Gambit say, "That Bitch is fun to play with". Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. So Shippo (Vegeta) walked in. "Back so soon Vegeta", Sesshomaru said. "Yeah", Shippo was a good Vegeta, "I came to get the woman out for some…fresh air, since it's all stuffy in here, by the way, where are we going next?" Sesshomaru says, "The mall, to seek out John Cena, and get to my brother, seeing how he is his favorite artist and wrestler". "John Cena?" Leon & Frank overheard since Shippo's been wired. "Yeah, well I'll be leaving, come on woman. "My husband's gonna fucking kill you", Chichi said. So Shippo (Vegeta) took her to the car, where they explained everything to her. Then the _real_ Vegeta came back. "What's up", he said. Gambit confused said, "Weren't you with that Bitch". "What the Fuck are you talking about Remy?" Vegeta asked. "It appears we've been fucked", Sesshomaru said, "I knew that scent wasn't yours, the fox boy called Shippo, the one that hangs around with my idiot brother, has shape shifted and taken your form Vegeta". "Now what", asked Vegeta. "Simple, we change plans; I'll take Cena alone, while you just attack their friends".

Meanwhile at Capsule corp., Mokuba & Seto Kaiba has arrived with their cousin, former Team Rocket member, James. (In this fic, they're cousins). "You think Sango will go out with me?" Mokuba asked. "We'll see", said James. They rang the bell. Bulma answered. "Hello Mrs. Briefs", Mokie said. Just then, Leon and co. arrived with Chichi. Everyone went outside and got the lowdown. "Sango", Mokuba asked, ignoring the others, "will you go out with me?" he had flowers. "Mokie, I'm a little old for…" Sango started saying, but then saw Miroku with Joey Wheeler flirting with some girls. "Yes Mokie!" she said loud enough for Miroku to hear, "I will go out with you". She took the flowers & kissed his forehead. He blushed. "Did you see that!" a shocked Miroku said. "Fuck it man, that won't last long", Joey said. "But still, I should follow her", Miroku said. Seto took Mokie and Sango to the restaurant of their choice. But little did they know, Vegeta was watching.

"What, they're after Cena! Those motherfuckers", Inuyasha said. "Calm down man, we'll go to the mall and watch over Cena now", Leon said, then saw Inuyasha in his car. "Come on Dammit", Inuyasha said. "My name's not Dammit", Leon said under his breath. "Yusuke, you coming", Inuyasha asked. "Later, I gotta get something to Keiko", Yusuke responded. "Goku?" "Nah I'm staying with my wife, seeing she was raped by those dickheads", Goku said. "Fine, let's go save Cena Dammit", Inuyasha said. "I fuckin told you, my name's not Dammit", Leon said rather irritated. "Shut the Fuck up and drive", Inuyasha said. So they left.

Inside Shippo and Rin were kissing. "Oh, Shippo", she said, "you're dreamy". "That's not all I can do Bitch", Shippo said, as he undressed her. "Aren't we too young for this?" Rin asked. "Like Paul and Maccer said, take the opportunity", Shippo said. Cue Alice Cooper's _Teenage Frankenstein._ So they were both undressed, and then Shippo started thrusting Rin. "Faster Dammit, Faster!" Rin Panted as Shippo thrusted faster. Then she turned over on all fours, as he thrusted from behind, rubbing her Ass. After a while, they stopped, she turned over on her back. Shippo started kissing Rin's chest, and suckled on it as she groped and fingered him, and stroked his unbraided tail. Then, Shippo started thrusting Rin, with his tongue. She screamed in joy. He started licking her vagina, soaking up her juices, opening it for more satisfaction. "Let me, let me", Rin said. Then she put her mouth on Shippo's erection. He let out a gasp as she started sucking his Dick, moving her tongue like a hurricane. "Wait til Paul and Maccer hear this", Shippo said. End _Teenage Frankenstein._

But not all these relationships were boy to girl. In one room, Pan and Bra were very bored, but concerned. "What's gonna happen Pan", Bra asked. "I'm not fuckin sure, Bra", Pan responded. "This is crazy, and I'm so fucking bored", Bra said. "Let's watch this movie", Pan said. Bra agreed, so she put it on. It was a lesbian movie called "Live Nude Girls". While they were watching the movie, they got to a point where one girl bedded with another. During this scene, Pan was moving closer to Bra, she was practically on top of her. Bra noticed, and started groping Pan. Pan got excited and started fingering Bra after removing her panties. Bra got excited back and fingered Pan. Pan removed Bra's bra, and suckled on her breast. Cue Marilyn Manson's _Beautiful People._ Bra lied down while Pan licked the valley way between the breast, and under each one. Then she went down to Bra's vagina and licked inside, sucking on the juices. Then lifted her legs and licked her ass. Bra was really panting. "Let me try, starting with your breast", Bra said, "don't lie down, bring them to my face". Pan listened and put her breast in Bra's mouth. Bra started suckling and licking and kissing. "Stay in your position", Bra said. Pan remained on all 4s. Bra started licking Pan's vagina, and then humped her Ass. Then she stopped and positioned Pan on her back. "Don't move". Then she got on top of Pan and started humping. Pan loved this, she was really breathing heavy. Those girls were in heaven. (They intended to watch the movie for comedy). End _Beautiful People._

Meanwhile at the restaurant where Mokuba is dating Sango, Joey and Miroku are spying. "I don't understand this Shit Joey", Miroku said. "Dude, she saw us flirting with those girls, so she just got upset, so she just wants to get even with you", Joey explained. "We'll fuckin see", said an angry Miroku. "Mokie, I really loved this meal", Sango said. "Thanks", said Mokuba. Then Sango gave him a peck on the lips. This angered Miroku and shocked Joey. "That was nice", Mokie said. Then Sango grabbed Mokie's hands, and placed them on her ass. "This is nicer", Mokuba said excited. Miroku was about to do something, when he and Joey got attacked by Vegeta. "What the Hell?" Mokuba said in shock. "Damn! It's Vegeta", Sango said. "Don't forget me Bitch", Gambit said. Just then, a flame attacked Gambit. "Shit, the Fantastic Four", said Gambit. "Don't worry, we'll kill them", Vegeta said. Then someone shot at Vegeta. It was Carlos Olivera, with Jill Valentine, Frank Castle and Wolverine. "Very well, let's dance, Vegeta said.

Gambit started attacking Johnny "The Human Torch" Storm with his cards, but didn't have much effect. "Fuck", Gambit said irritated. "Yes, you are fucked", Johnny said, and he blasted Gambit with his fire. Then Vegeta hit Johnny with an energy ball, and he was wounded. "Johnny", his sister Sue "Invisible Woman" Storm ran to him, "Vegeta you Bastard". "Ha, he should have been more careful", Vegeta said. "I'll take him", said Ben "The Thing" Grimm, "It's clobbering time", and he punched Vegeta. Meanwhile, Gambit is Fighting Logan the "Wolverine". Cue Rob Zombie's _Superbeast._ "You can't win asshole", Gambit said. "We'll see about that motherfucker", Wolverine said. He then sucker-punched Gambit. "Now what Prick", Wolverine said. "PICK A CARD", Gambit hit Wolverine with an entire deck. "Now what Prick", Gambit mocked. "This", Carlos, Frank and Jill shot Gambit with their assault Rifles. Gambit laid dead in his own pool of blood. End _Superbeast._ "Fuck, Gambit", Vegeta said. "Pay attention Vegeta", Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Richards said. Wolverine was behind Vegeta, (he can heal after attacks) and as soon as Vegeta turned around, he was stabbed in the neck. Blood was rushing out Vegeta's throat. Vegeta dies. "Holy Fuck", Carlos said. "They dead?" asked Mokuba. "Yep", said Reed. "2 down, one to go, you're next Sesshomaru", Carlos said.

At the Tokyo mall, John Cena was signing his WWE merchandise. "All right dawg, you're good", Cena said, "now who's next". Sesshomaru walked in. "Yo, what's you're name?" Cena asked. "Sesshomaru, and now, you must die!" Sesshomaru tried to hit Cena with his sword, but missed. "What's your fucking problem", Cena asked. Sesshomaru was gonna attack again, but Inuyasha came. "Sesshomaru you Bastard, WINDSCAR", Inuyasha's sword let out a powerful attack. Sesshomaru was hit. "Mr. Cena, are you all right", Leon asked. "I'm fine", said Cena, "but what the Fuck is going on?" "My asshole brother tried to kill you", Inuyasha said, "but now he's dead". "I don't Fucking think so", Sesshomaru got up. "Take this", Leon fired his Machine gun at Sesshomaru, but he healed. "It's his Damn Tensegia", Inuyasha said, "lets him heal after an attack". "Now what?" asked Leon. "Yo, get me a knife", Cena said. "Huh", said Leon. "Just get me a fucking knife", Cena said. "So Leon got Cena the knife. "John, he can't be hurt", Inuyasha said. "I ain't aiming for him, I'm separating him from his sword", Cena said. So he threw the knife and cut Sesshomaru from his sword. "Idiot, you think even without the Sword, you can defeat me on your own", Sesshomaru said. "How about with some help", it was Yusuke, with Goku & Kagome. "No", Sesshomaru said in fear. "Oh, Hell yes", Yusuke Said. It was over for Sesshomaru. Cue John Cena's _The Time Is Now._ "WINDSCAR", from Inuyasha, "SPIRIT WAVE", from Yusuke, "KA ME HA ME HA", from Goku, "SACRED ARROW", from Kagome, "TASTE MY SHOTGUN", Leon said, "ANOTHER KNIFE FOR YA", Cena Said. Sesshomaru was hit by all six attacks. After the smoke cleared, Sesshomaru was lying dead in a bloody mess. End _The Time Is Now._ "It's over", said Inuyasha. So all 6 heroes returned to Capsule corp.

"So Lord Sesshomaru is dead", said a rather disappointed Rin. "Sorry honey, but it had to be done", Kagome said in a gentle voice. "My father too, huh", Bra said. "Yeah, him too", Johnny said. "I guess it was for the best", Bra said with Rin, Bulma and her brother Trunks agreeing. "Don't worry Rin, Shippo's here for you", Kagome says, then notices Shippo missing. "Where's…, ah", Kagome sees Shippo with Paul and Maccer talking very quietly. "So you two did it", Paul asked. "Hell yeah", Shippo said. "Right Fuckin on", said Maccer. "What are you guys talking about?", Kagome asked. "Nothing", the 3 said in Unison. "Yo Inuyasha", Cena said, "you saved my life, I owe you one". "It's the least I could do for my all time favorite wrestler and rapper", Inuyasha said. "How would you like to sing with me on tour, since Trademarc can't make it due to a leg injury", Cena said. "Jesus Christ, really, this is so fuckin awesome", Inuyasha said. "How long's the tour?", Kagome asked. "4 weeks, Cena said. "See you in 4 weeks then Inuyasha", Kagome said. "All right, goodbye Goku, See ya Yusuke", Inuyasha said. "Bye", Goku & Yusuke said. "Come on Bra", Pan said, "let's head to bed. Bra nodded. Shippo overheard. "Can me and Rin join you?" Shippo asked. "Sure, just get her", said Pan. "Great, Rin!", Shippo called out, while Mokuba was talking to Sango. "Sango, let's make out", Mokuba said. "Uh, Mokie…", Sango was saying, until she saw Miroku & Joey spying. "Sure, why not, Hell, I'll sleep with you", she said. Moukba was getting excited, so he and Sango went to the limo to make love. Miroku and Joey were gonna follow them, but they were stopped by Seto and James. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Kaiba. "You mothafuckas are staying here, and letting Mokie have his fun", James said. "She's older than him", Miroku said. "Only by 4 years, Dick", Seto said. "Fuck", Miroku and Joey said. Sango with watch from the car, while Mokie was humping from the back, since she was on all 4s. "Take that, Prick", she said. "Huh?", Mokie said. "Nothing, just lie down", Sango said. He did, and then she gave him head. 'I think I'll stay with Mokie for awhile', Sango thought. 'I love this Bitch', Mokie thought.

The Marvel and Capcom heroes went home after the Shit stopped. Then Kagome walked into the room where Shippo, Pan, Bra & Rin was, to see Rin sleeping with her head on Shippo's tail, with Pan on top of her Ass, suckling Bra's breast, with Bra's vagina in front of Shippo's face, with him licking it. (In-fuckin-sane, huh.) Kagome fainted. Paul and Maccer found her and assured the 4 lovers she won't remember a Damn thing. Miroku & Joey got away from the Kaibas, and went to Mokie's limo. Meanwhile at Kagome's house, Hitomi (Sota's girlfriend from series) came over. She walked inside to see David King, Billy Coen, Alyssa Ashcroft, & Jim Chapman playing Poker. (Dave, Jim, Alyssa Resident Evil Outbreak, Bill RE0). "Dave, do you have any threes?" Jim asked. "Go fish", David said. "Shit", Jim said. "Excuse me", Hitomi said. "Hey, it's Sota's girlfriend", Alyssa said. "If you're looking for Sota, he's in his room", Billy said. Hitomi went to Sota's room. "Hey Hitomi, come here, I want to try something with you", Sota said. "She went to him. "Take off your clothes", Sota said. She did without question. "Lie down, and I'll get on top", Sota said. She did. He began thrusting. "Like it?" Sota asked. "Love it", Hitomi said. Sota sat down with Hitomi still on him, and humped very hard. The four downstairs could hear them. "We taught him well", David said. "Hell Yeah", Billy said.

Characters:

Inuyasha Kagome Rin Leon Kennedy Sesshomaru Carlos Olivera Miroku Sango Mokuba Kaiba Shippo

Goku Jaken Bra Pan Yusuke Urimeshi Vegeta Jill Valentine Kent Paul Maccer The Punisher Joey Wheeler Seto Kaiba Alyssa Ashcroft David King

Jim Chapman Billy Coen Sota Hitomi

Fantastic Four (Left to Right): Johnny, Ben, Sue and Reed

Wolverine John Cena

Chi-chi Bulma Trunks Gambit James


End file.
